InuyashaHood
by lyokogenie
Summary: Inuyasha and his friends must stop Prince Naraku, and Inuyasha wins Maid Kagome's heart.
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha hood Cast

Robin Hood- Inuyasha (Inuyasha)

Extras w/ Inuyasha- Odd, Ulrich (Code Lyoko), Miroku (Inuyasha), Sora, Roxas (Kingdom Heart 2)

Little John- Aladdin (Aladdin)

Extras w/ Aladdin- Josh (OC), Flim- Flam (Scooby Doo 13 ghost), Michael (OC)

Maid Marian- Kagome (Inuyasha)

Extras w/ Kagome- Krystal (OC, nick name Krys), Yumi (Code Lyoko), Sango (Inuyasha), Kairi, Namine (Kingdom Hearts2)

Lady Cluck- Jasmine (Aladdin)

Extras w/ Jasmine- Kikyo (Inuyasha) Michelle (OC), Sam (Danny Phantom), Minnie (Kingdom Hearts), Kathrine (OC, sister to Krys)

Prince John-Naraku (Inuyasha)

Sir Hiss- Billy (OC)

Sheriff - Jim (Code Lyoko)

Friar Tuck- Harry Potter (Harry Potter movies)

Otto- Ron (Harry Potter Movies)

Skippy- Kohaku (Inuyasha)

Rabbit family- Sally (Nightmare Before Christmas, Adopted mother of kids), Jack (Night mare Before Christmas, father)

Toby- Jeff (OC)

Pairings- InuyashaxKagome, OddxKrys, UlrichxYumi, MirokuxSango, SoraxKairi, RoxasxNamine.


	2. Meeting the heroes

A book entitled "Inuyasha Hood" opens.

_Once upon a time in the land of Toongham, the people were ruled by King Fred Jones. But fate, sadly, called the king to the Outlands to fight his part in the battle against evil. In the king's absence, he's greedy and treacherous half-brother Prince Naraku took the throne._

Katara, Aang, Sokka, LG, Larva, Miyu, Zero, Riku appear.

LG& Miyu: There so many versions of Robin Hood. Every one of them, are different.

Sokka& Riku: We got a new one for you.

Zero& Larva: And our job is to tell it like it is.

Katara & Aang: Or as best as we can.

The scene changes to ten figures in a forest. Our hero is Inuyasha; he was a red kimono with red kimono pants. Inuyasha has silver hair, claws, fangs, and dog ears. He goes by Inuyasha Hood or Inuyasha Shikona. He boy next to him is Miroku. Miroku wears a purple robe, and beads with a piece of cloth on his right hand. Miroku has black a hair in a ponytail, a monk, and a lecher often asking women to bear his child. The boy next to Inuyasha is Odd. Odd wears he's season 4 Lyoko outfit. He has cat ears, a cat tail, both of the cat features are purple, blond hair with a purple splotch. Next to Odd is Ulrich; he wears his season 4 Lyoko outfit. Ulrich has Brown hair. Next to Ulrich is Sora. Sora is wearing he's KH2 outfit. Sora has brown hair and a Keyblade. Next to Sora is Roxas. Roxas has blond hair. Roxas is wearing he's Twilight town outfit and a Keyblade. Next to Roxas is Flim-Flam, josh, Michael, Aladdin.

Narrators:** Inuyasha, Miroku, Odd, Ulrich, Flim-Flam, Josh, Sora, Roxas, Aladdin, Michael**

**Walking through the forest**

**Laughing back and forth**

**At what the others have to say**

The group comes across a log bridge. Inuyasha gestures to his friends to go

**Reminiscin', this-'n'-thattin'**

**Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally**

**Golly, what a day**

As the group crossed, they fell into the water. They decided to have some fun in the water. Unknown to them, Jim was watching. Jim used to be all sorts of things, but when you ask him, he'd say "I'd rather not talk about it." He tried to capture Inuyasha and his group, he'd always fail. Jim is the sheriff of Toongham. Jim had his benders and demons ready to get Inuyasha and the others.

**Never ever thinkin'**

**There was danger in the water**

**They were drinkin', they just guzzled it down**

**Never ever dreamin' that a**

**Schemin' sheriff and his posse**

**Was a-watchin' them an' getherin' around**

The group suddenly noticed that they were surrounded. They held up their hands as if they were surrendering. As arrows were launched, the group ducked underwater and ran.

**Inuyasha, Ulrich, Odd, Sora, Roxas, Miroku, Flim-Flam, Josh, Aladdin, Michael**

**Runnin' through the forest**

**Jumpin' fences, dodgin' trees**

**And tryin' to get away**

The group swung into a tree, as they were getting away. The boys tried not to laugh when they saw the guards looking for them. When they were in the water, that's how they lost their scent from the demons. Jim made his team leave.

_**Comtemplatin' nothin' but escape**_

_**And finally makin' it**_

_**Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally**_

_**Golly, what a day**_

_**Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally**_

_**Golly, what a day**_

The group of heroes were for now safe.

**Me: I know I didn't have the narrators on the cast. I originally had Zero and Riku, but when I saw Vampire Princess Miyu, I had to have Miyu and Larva in this story.**

**Inuyasha: I am a wanted person. Sweet!**

**Kagome: Not! I am worried about you.**

**Odd: Hello Krys.**

**Krys: Odd, I hate how you are like Miroku.**

**Miroku: I'm not that bad!**

**Sango: Yes, you are.**

**Me: Miroku, like Kagome in my Beauty and the Hanyou story, look at you womanizer moments. And look at the song womanizer that is about you on YouTube.**

**Miroku: I will.**

_**Miroku leaves.**_

**Miyu: Read and Review.**


	3. Robbing the king

**Me: Time to introduce the phony king.**

**Townsfolk: Boo!**

**Naraku: Stop that, or I'll triple the taxes.**

**Me: Not right now! Time for the chapter.**

Ulrich leaned against the tree, pulling out the arrow from his headband that almost hit him.

Ulrich: You know something Inuyasha; you're taking too many chances.

Inuyasha:*Laughing* Chances? You must be joking.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha's robe of the Fire Rat.

Miroku: Yeah, take a look at you sleeve. That's not a candle on a cake.

Aladdin: I thought that the robe was supposed to block arrows.

Josh: Unless, they had some spiritual powers.

Inuyasha removes the arrow.

Inuyasha: Hello. That one almost had my name one it. I give Jim and the troops' credit. They are getting better.

Sora: Yeah. Next time he'll probably get ropes on our necks.

Flim-Flam: Sorry, guys. I don't want to think about that already.

Roxas: Yeah, you're still little.

Michael: still, he's part of our group. They'll kill us all in a heartbeat.

Odd: Hard to laugh hanging there Inuyasha.

Inuyasha is playing with the arrow.

Inuyasha: With the way Odd eats, they shouldn't be able to pick him up. Engarde!

Inuyasha threw the arrow at Josh. Josh ducks, but his hat gets stuck in the tree by the arrow.

Josh: Watch it Inuyasha.

Others (Except Inuyasha and Josh): That's the only hat he has and/or head!

Inuyasha leans against the tree.

Inuyasha: Aw come on. You guys worry too much.

Flim- Flam rubs his head.

Flim-Flam: Inuyasha, I've been thinking. Are we the good guys or the bad guys? I mean with us robbing the rich to feed the poor.

Inuyasha: Rob?! What a naughty word? We don't rob. Well, we don't except Miroku.

Miroku: Hey! I'm right next to you!

Inuyasha: We sort of borrow from those who can afford it.

Others in the group: Borrow?!

Ulrich & Odd: Boy, are we in debt.

A bugle sound flared. Inuyasha stood up.

Inuyasha: Sounds like another collection day for the poor, eh, boys?

Sora: Yeah, sweet charity?

The royal carriage, held the one responsible for Toonland's misery. Inside the carriage sat a Hanyou and a snake. The Hanyou is Naraku, the phony king of the land. The snake is Billy, he is the advisor.

Naraku: Ha, ha, ha! Taxes! Beautiful, lovely taxes!

Billy: I must say you have such a skill for encouraging contributions from the poor.

Naraku: In my terms my friend, rob the poor to feed the rich, am I right?

Naraku is looking in a mirror, admiring his reflection.  
Naraku: Where's our next stop, Billy.

Billy examines the map of Toonland.

Billy: Well let see… Oh the next stop is Toongham, sire.

Naraku: Oh good! The richest plum of them all, Toongham.

Naraku tries to get the crown on right. The crown falls onto one eye.

Billy: A perfect fit. Most becoming. You look regal, dignified, sincere, masterful, noble, chivalry…

Naraku: Don't overdo it.

Naraku manages to get the crown on right.

Naraku: There, that, I believe, does it. This crown gives me a feeling of power. Power!

Naraku hits Billy on the head with a mirror.

Naraku: if you'll forgive me a cruel chuckle. Ha, ha, ha! Power…

Billy: And King Fred's crown suits you.

Naraku: Doesn't it? King Fred?! I told you to never mention my brother's name!

Billy: Of course. Just a slight slip of tongue. This plot of yours was simply ingenious including my part of hoodwinking your brother into…

Naraku: Yes and sending him to the Outlands.

Billy: Much to the queen's sorrow.

Naraku: Mother! She always liked Fred best.

Naraku sucks on his thumb. Billy hates that when it happens.

Billy: Please sire, don't do that. You have very loud thumbs.

Naraku keeps doing it.

Billy: Hypnotism will help you. It's so easy.

It seemed to work, but Naraku snapped out of it.

Naraku: None of that!

Billy: Well I was only trying to help.

Naraku: I wonder. Silly servant.

Billy: Silly servant?"

Naraku returned his attention to the mirror.

Naraku: One more hiss out of you, Billy, and make you **walk **to Toongham.

Billy: Snakes don't walk, they slither. So there.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and his friends were disguising themselves as gypsies. The group had to become masters of disguise. Arriving at the road, they saw the carriage approach.

Flim- Flam frowned as he tied a handkerchief on his head.

Flim-Flam: What dumb luck. It's only a circus. A peanut operation.

Inuyasha glared at him.

Inuyasha: Peanuts? Why you dunce, that's the royal carriage of Prince Naraku himself.

Josh: The prince?! Wait a minute, there's a law against robbing royalty! Catch you later!

The boy tried to leave but Inuyasha jumped in front of him.

Inuyasha: What? And miss this chance to perform before royalty?

Ulrich sighed.

Ulrich: Here we go again.

They leapt out.

Inuyasha: Fortune tellers!

Sora: Fortunes forecast and lucky charms!

Odd: See for yourself for your fortune via horoscope!

For some reason, even though all were putting on female voices, Sora's was the best.

Naraku looked out

Naraku: Fortune tellers, how droll, stop the coach!

With that, the carriage stopped.

Billy: Sire. They could be bandits.

Naraku: Poppycock. Gypsy bandits. What's next? Rubbish!

He then turned to the disguised heroes.

Naraku: My dear ladies, you have my permission to kiss the royal hands whichever you like first.

The heroes smirked.

Ulrich: Oh how gracious and generous"

He removed one of the prince's rings.

Billy gasped.

Billy: Sire, did you see what…?

Naraku: Stop whispering like that!

Michael managed to remove all the jewels on the other hand with his mouth. He smirked at Billy, showing the jewels.

The snake freaked out and attempted to warn Naraku.

Naraku: Oh you! You've squeaked your last for now!

Naraku stuffed Billy into a cage.

Naraku: Suspicious rat.

Miroku chuckled.

Inuyasha: Well now that that's over, let's begin, shall we?

He closed the drapes, causing the room to darken.

Inuyasha: Now close your eyes to be closed and for you to concentrate. Close them tight now.

Gilderoy closed his eyes, and then attempted to peek. Inuyasha scolded him.

Inuyasha: No peeking!

The prince frowned but closed his eyes once more

Inuyasha: Now then, oh, the mists of time, spirits, come forth! Yoo-hoo!

Outside, Roxas took out a glass orb filled with fireflies. They were using it to fool the prince.

Roxas: Okay, little fireflies, glow

He used a stick to transfer the orb into the carriage.

Inuyasha: We're waiting!

Inuyasha the mock-gasped as the orb appeared.

Inuyasha: Look sire look!

Naraku opened his eyes and the darkness fooled him.

Naraku: Incredible, floating spirits.

He reached out to touch the ball, only to have Inuyasha slap his hand.

Inuyasha: Now, now. Don't touch. You'll disturb them.

Naraku: You dare to slap the royal…

Inuyasha shushed him.

Inuyasha: Quiet. You'll break the spell. Look into the crystal ball. Oo-de-lally. Oo-de-lally.

Inuyasha gasped and pointed at the orb.

Inuyasha: Sire look! A face appears…

Naraku looked at the ball but saw only his reflection.

Inuyasha: A crown is on his noble brow.

Naraku: Oo-de-lally, a crown! How exciting!

Inuyasha: His face is handsome, regal, majestic… loveable, a cuddly face.

Outside the rest of our heroes grimaced.

Naraku: Handsome, regal, majestic, loveable. Yes, yes. Cuddly, yes. That's me to a T

Inuyasha tried to grab a bag of taxes but Billy bit him.

Naraku: Now what?

Inuyasha: Uh, why ,uh, I see your illustrious name. T

Then he managed to grab a bag and passed it to Josh outside.

Inuyasha: It will go down in history of course.

Naraku jumped up.

Naraku: Yes! I knew it! You hear that Billy?

The prince whacked the cage.

Naraku: Don't forget it!

Outside Odd and Ulrich noticed that the hubcaps were golden.

Odd: Well what have we got here? Solid gold hubcaps.

Odd and Ulrich took those then they noticed a treasure chest.

Ulrich: Oh yeah, jackpot!

Using his sword, he blasted a hole in it and collected the coins in the front of his costume. As he walked away, one of the guards whistled at them. Odd fluttered his eyelashes and rejoined the others. They ran around the carriage only to crash into Inuyasha, who was wearing Naraku's robes. The gold spilled and the group quickly gathered it up.

They ran by as Naraku came out. He noticed he was no longer wearing his robe.

Naraku: Robbed! I've been robbed! Billy, you're never around when I need you!

Billy slipped out of the cage

Naraku: I've been robbed!

Billy: Of course you've been robbed!

Roxas: Oo-de-lally! Oo-de-lally

The group made a run for it.

Aladdin: Fortunes forecast! Lucky charms!

Naraku: After them you fools

As the entourage obeyed the carriage wheels came off, landing him and Billy in the mud.

Naraku: No, no, no!

Billy: I knew it! I just knew this would happen; I tried to warn you but no, you wouldn't listen. Ah, ah, ah!

Billy yelped, seeing the prince holding up a hand mirror.

Billy: Seven years bad…!

He yelped as he got whacked.

Billy: Luck! That's what it is. Besides you broke your mother's mirror.

Naraku: Aw, mummy!

He noticed his thumbs were dirty.

Naraku: I've got a dirty thumb

**Me: I'm done for this chapter.**

**Miyu: She will get done soon.**


	4. Birthday Bash

**Me: Time for the birthday party.**

**Timmy: Cake Time!**

**Me: How did he…? Never mind, Timmy you can stay for the tournament.**

A little while later, LG, Miyu, Riku, Larva, Zero, Sokka, Katara and Aang walked up to a tree with a wanted poster featuring Inuyasha.

LG: Well Prince Naraku didn't waste any time. He offered a reward for Inuyasha's capture. But no one was going to turn in such a hero

Sokka & Miyu: That rogue kept robbing the rich to feed the poor, and blame me if it's not a good thing he did. Because the taxes were so heavy, the people of Toongham were starving to death.

The narrators walked along, then frowned as a familiar figure walked down the street humming.

Zero: Uh oh, here comes old bad news himself, the "Honorable" Sheriff Jim of Toongham.

Jim walked along, doing what he did best: forcing people to pay taxes through the nose. As he moved along, he sang softly.

Jim: _**Every town has its taxes too**_

_**And the taxes is due Do do-do do-do**_

Jim turned a corner and saw a white-haired wizard in blue robes and crescent-moon spectacles. It was Harry Potter, a friar of the Toongham church.

Jim: Well, well… Friar Harry. The old do-gooder. Out doing good as usual.

Harry entered a Rat shop. The owner was Ron, a wizard whose leg was broken. The shopkeeper smiled.

Ron: Well, good morning Harry!

Harry shushed him.

Harry: Here, for you. From Inuyasha Hood.

Ron accepted the bag of Sickles.

Ron: God bless that rogue.

Jim knocked and overheard them.

Harry: It's the Sheriff! Hide it quick!

Jim: Here I come, ready or not!

Jim entered.

Jim: Greetings from your friendly neighborhood tax collector.

Ron: Aw Jim. I'm behind on my work what with this busted leg.

Jim: I know but you're way behind on your taxes too.

Harry: Aw have a heart. He's already got it bad. Come on. Sit down and rest.

Ron: Thank you Harry.

The shopkeeper moved toward the chair and a jingling was heard.

Jim smirked and he lifted Ron's leg, and the coins came out.

Jim: Thought you could've fooled me?

He pocketed it.

Harry rounded on the fat man

Harry: Now see here you evil flint-hearted…!

Jim: Now, now. Save the preaching. Taint Sunday

He flounced out, singing.

Jim: _**Doo do doo doo doo **_

_**They call me a slob**_

_**But I do my job Doo doo doo doo**_

Later, at a house in Toongham, the Skellington's were throwing a party for their son Kohaku . The family, Sally, Jack, Sarah, and little Mary sang happily.

All: _**Happy birthday to you x2**_

_**Happy birthday dear Kohaku**_

Sally handed Kohaku his present as the boy smiled. The happiness was cut short when Jim appeared.

Jim: _**Happy birthday to you**_

The sheriff approached Kohaku.

Jim: Well, that box is done up right nice, isn't it?

Kohaku: Well, sir it's my birthday present.

Jim: It sure is. Why don't you open it?

Kohaku undid the ribbon and pulled off the top.

Kohaku: Oh boy. A whole Sickle!

Jim snatched the coin, shocking the boy.

Sally rounded on the sheriff.

Sally: Have you no heart? We all scrimped and saved to give that to him!

Jim: Well, that's good of you, woman. But remember, the family that saves together pays together.

Seeing Bart about to cry, Jim patted him snidely

Jim: Now don't take it so hard, kid. Prince Naraku wishes you a happy birthday too.

Just then, a familiar person arrived, blind beggar came in. He used a cane to feel around and wore a black trench coat, hat and sunglasses.

Beggar: Alms, alms for the poor.

Jim: Hmm, well,

He tossed in his coin, causing it and all that was in the beggar's mug to fly out.

Jim: Another day another tax collection. Keep saving!

Jim left the house.

Sally: What a dirty trick!

The beggar looked puzzled

Sally: You poor man. Come in and rest.

Beggar: Thank you ma'am. Thank you. Tell me now, did me old ears 'ear a birthday song just a bit ago?

Kohaku: *About to cry* Yes sir and that terrible sheriff took my birthday present.

Beggar: There, there now. Be a stout-'hearted young man. Don't let it get you down.

Then he lowered the sunglasses to reveal a familiar pair of Amber eyes. Suddenly Kohaku perked up.

Kohaku: Gee whiz! It's Inuyasha Hood!

With a laugh, Inuyasha removed his disguise.

Inuyasha: Happy birthday Kohaku!

Little Mary looked in awed.

Little Mary: Well, I'll be, it's that Inuyasha rogue.

Sarah blushed.

Sarah: He's as handsome as his poster.

Inuyasha: Now tell me, Kohaku. How old are you today?

Kohaku: Eleven years old, sir.

Inuyasha: Eleven? Well that does make you a fine young man. I know just what to give you.

Inuyasha handed the boy a miniature bow and arrow set and Tetsusaiga.

Kohaku: Wow! For me? Gee thanks, mister Inuyasha!

Kohaku posed.

Kohaku: How do I look?"

Little Mary looked at him.

Little Mary: Not as cool as mister Inuyasha.

Inuyasha nodded.

Inuyasha: There's something missing.

He snapped his fingers; he just realized what he had missed.

Inuyasha: Of course!

He pulled out a fur of the fire rat top like his.

Inuyasha: Here you go!"

Kohaku: Oh boy! Now how do I look?

Sarah laugh the top on Kohaku looked like a dress.

Sarah: It's too big!"

Little Mary shushed her.

Little Mary: Be nice.

Inuyasha: Don't worry. You'll grow into it.

Kohaku got happy.

Kohaku: Awesome! Come on! Let's go try it out!

The kids ran out, Little Mary looking back.

Little Mary: Goodbye Mr. Inuyasha! Come again, on my birthday!

Sally smiled. Inuyasha had really made Kohaku's birthday special. Unlike last year…

Sally: Oh he's so happy. How can I ever thank you?

Inuyasha handed her a small sack of money.

Inuyasha: I hope I can do more. Keep your chin up. There'll be peace again. You'll see. Remember, you didn't see me. I got to go, the men will be mad if I miss our little celebration.

He replaced his disguise and went in search of alms.

Sally: Oh thank you. You and your friends risk so much to keep our hopes alive. Bless you, bless you.

The kids ran down the road, Bart in the lead, eager to use his new crossbow. They met another boy, Jeff. He was impressed as Kohaku told the story.

Jeff: Did Inuyasha Hood really give it to you?

Kohaku: Yeah and this Tetsusaiga and robe too!

Jeff: I wish I had one.

Sarah looked at her brother.

Sarah: Let me try, Kohaku.

Kohaku: No, it's mine and I go first.

The boy carefully aimed… Too high.

Sarah: You're pointing it too high."

Kohaku: No I'm not! Watch!

Kohaku fired and the arrow flew through the air landing in the palace garden!

Sarah: Now you've done it! Right in Prince Naraku's backyard!

Kohaku made a beeline for the gate.

Little Mary: You can't go in there!

Jeff: Yeah, Prince Naraku will chop off your head.

Kohaku: I don't care. I've got to get that arrow

Sarah: Wait a minute, Jeff might tattle

Kohaku: You've got to take an oath.

Jeff: Oath?

"Little Mary: Put a hand on your heart and cross your eyes.

Jeff Did so.

Sarah: Spiders, snakes and a lizard's head.

Jeff: Spiders, snakes, and a lizard's head.

Kohaku: If I tattletale, I'll die till I'm dead.

Jeff: If I tattletale, I'll die till I'm dead.

Kohaku went through the gate to the gardens of the castle.

**Me: How is it so far? Last chapter was short so I decided to make this one longer.**

**Gir: LG**, **piggy, piggy!**

_Gir shows a rubber pig._

**Me: Cool. Hand it to me.**

_Throws it to another story._

**Me: See you later.**


	5. Meeting Kagome

**Me: Time for another chapter!**

_Gir comes out of the portal._

**Gir: Me got piggy!**

**Me: Good job. Go to your room.**

**Gir: Ok.**

As Kohaku looked around, he heard a commotion in the courtyard. He looked and saw 12 girls, playing badminton. One was a black- bluish hair girl wearing a green and white uniform. She was Kagome Higurashi. The girl next to her was silver-haired and wore a purple and black top with a star on it, black and purple bottoms, and she had cat ears. This was one of Kagome's friends, Krys Russo. The others are Sango, Yumi, Namine, and Kairi. On the other team there are Kikyo, Jasmine, Minnie, Sam, and Krys's sister Kathrine.

Minnie: Your turn to serve, Kagome.

Kagome: All right, are you ready?

Yumi grinned as she served.

Kathrine: As your lady-in-waiting, I'm waiting.

Kathrine and Krys were the jokers of the group.

Kikyo: Good shot as usual!

Kagome: Same to you!

Yumi whacked the birdie, causing it to fly up. On its way down, it landed in Kathrine's shirt, which went crazy trying to get it out.

Sango: Kathrine, can't you find it?

The girls were giggling at the ridiculousness of the situation.

Kathrine: Hold on! It's in here some place!

Kathrine was still trying to shake it out.

Krys: Oh Sister, you look so silly!

With the ladies distracted, Kohaku ran for the arrow.

Kairi: It's right behind you, Kathrine!

Kohaku was about to pick up the arrow when Kagome reached for the birdie beside it.

Kagome: Oh? Hello, where'd you come from?

Kohaku: Oh please don't tell Prince Gilderoy. My mom says he'll chop off my head.

Kagome: Now, now. Don't be afraid. You've done nothing wrong.

The girls joined Kagome.

Jasmine: My, what a fine young lad.

Kagome looked at her ladies-in-waiting.

Kagome: Who does this young archer remind you of?

Kikyo: My goodness! Those rogue Inuyasha Hood!

Kagome nodded.

Kagome: Of course. Inuyasha always wears a robe like that.

Kohaku: He gave it to me! And this bow and Tetsusaiga too!"

He held the bow up.

A sneeze sounded and Sam turned to see Little Mary, Sarah, and Jeff.

Sam: Don't look now but I believe we're surrounded. Oh dear!

Kagome: It's all right, kids. Don't be afraid. Please come in.

The kids looked at each other.

Jeff: You think it's safe?

Little Mary squinted then smiled.

Little Mary: That's Maid Yumi.

Sarah: Mom says she's really nice. Come on!

The group ran in, with Little Mary lagging behind.

Little Mary: Wait for me!

Sarah smoothed her dress.

Sarah: I told Kohaku he was aiming too high.

Kagome: Well, I'm glad he did. Now I get to meet all of you.

Jeff: You're very beautiful.

Sarah: Are you going to marry Inuyasha? My mom says you two are sweethearts.

Kagome: Well, you see that was several years ago before I left for Fictdon.

Jeff: Did he ever kiss you?

Kagome: Well…no, but he did carve our initials on that tree.

The kids saw a heart with IS+ KH in the middle.

Kagome: remember it so well

Kohaku: So are you going to have kids?

Kagome: Oh, he's probably forgotten all about me.

Kohaku: Oh no not Inuyasha Hood! I'll bet he'll storm the castle gates, get you out and head for Toonwood Forest!"

Kathrine: Now, just a minute. You've forgotten Prince Naraku!

Kohaku: He doesn't scare me any.

Jeff: I'm scared of the prince. He's cranky.

Kathrine held her racket like a sword and said in a terrible imitation of Naraku.

Kathrine: I, Prince Naraku, challenge you to a duel.

She swung at Kohaku.

Kathrine: Take that, and that, and this.

Krys: Sister, do go easy on him.

Kathrine: There's no easy way in war girly!

Kohaku was momentarily puzzled.

Kohaku: Get the tyrant!

He swung his toy blade.

The kids, and the girls watched as Kathrine and Kohaku played out their skit.

Sarah: Get him Inuyasha!

The pair circles Kagome.

Kagome: Save me, Inuyasha!

Kohaku whacked Kathrine on the leg. Kathrine pretended the hit hurt.

Kathrine: Yowtch that's not fair!

Kathrine wailed as she clutched her ear and sucked her thumb. Everyone laughed happily. Kohaku prepared to do the "final blow" as he called

Kohaku: Gotcha you evil king!"

Kathrine pretended to be fatally wounded.

Kathrine: Oh no… he's killed me… I'm dying…!

Kathrine pretended to collapse.

Kohaku: Uh…you're okay right?

Kathrine nodded.

Kathrine: Now it's time to take your lady fair to Toonwood Forest!"

Bart turned to Kagome.

Kohaku: Come on, let's go!"

Kagome: Oh Inuyasha, you're so brave and impetuous.

Kohaku led her to a clump of trees.

Kagome: So this is Toonwood Forest.

Kohaku: Yeah I guess. Now what?"

Kagome grinned at the boy.

Kagome: Well, usually a hero gives his lady a kiss.

Kohaku: A kiss? That's sissy stuff.

Kagome smirked.

Kagome: Well if you won't then I will.

Kagome grabbed Kohaku and kissed him on the cheek.

Sarah: They're kissing!"

The other kids giggled hysterically. Kohaku groaned as his sister leaned against a tree, laughing like she'd never stop.

**Me: I'm done with this chapter.**


End file.
